Airs and Graces
by NeekerBreeker
Summary: When children's play turns serious, and the duties of adulthood are just around the corner, four young hobbits are in for a rough time.
1. Default Chapter

Airs and Graces  
  
by NeekerBreeker(@fanficcer.zzn.com)  
  
*  
  
Warnings: Femslash & maleslash.  
  
Rating: G (so far)  
  
Summary: Pippin and his sisters visit the Brandy Hall. It's a special year for   
Merry, who is turning 33 and coming of age. Pippin is of course anxious to see his best friend, but his sister Pervinca has someone in her mind as well... When children's play turns serious, and the duties of adulthood are just around the corner, four young hobbits are in for a rough time. (I suck at writing these things.)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm J.R.R. Tolkien. Why don't you believe me?  
  
Feedback: No, no. Hate it. Ugh. Nasty stuff.  
  
Notes: Set in the winter of the year 1415 S.R. (14 years after Bilbo's famous birthday party.) It's winter because I like dressing hobbits up in winter clothes. *g*  
  
****  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Boys", announced young Pervinca Took, "take FOREVER."  
  
She put her small hands on her hips and glared at her little brother, who was trying to wipe some crumbs off the corner of his mouth and pull on his vest at the same time, and now bowed graciously at her to boot.  
  
"I beg to differ, my dear sister Vinca. *Afters* take a long time. I, on the other hand, will be ready to go before you can say another word. And THAT" - he buttoned up the vest with nimble fingers and then raised his eyes to Pervinca - "is something."  
  
Pervinca swatted him for that comment, but gently. She was never quite able to resist those innocent, laughing eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she told herself that Pippin knew that fact all too well and used it often to his advantage, but that didn't change the fact that he was her favourite brother, if only because he was the only one. She had a soft spot for him, though she would certainly never admit it.  
  
"You're one to talk, Peregrin! Now hurry up to the front yard, I suspect we are already waited." Pervinca took Pippin's woolly hat from the bench nearby and hid his hazel curls, as well as half of his face, under it. "And don't take that off the moment I turn my back, understand?"   
  
She couldn't quite keep the excitement out of her voice when she talked about the trip. Oh, how long had she waited for this? Pervinca tried to keep from jumping up and down. Her mother had at first soundly protested her idea of accompanying Pippin to Buckland, but when Pearl and Pimpernel had come to her aid, and promised to take good care of her, she had finally given her consent.   
  
Pervinca suddenly noticed that Pippin was still standing there, looking for his other mitten (which had fallen under the bench).  
  
"Peregrin!" she sighed and threw her hands in the air in frustration. She briskly leaned down and picked up the missing mitten, shoving it into Pippin's hand before starting to shove him out of the door. "Now get outside and wait for the rest of us! I'll be with you in a second!"  
  
Pippin laughed, allowing her to push him out of the door and to the hall.  
  
"And where are *you* going to? Off to comb your curls, or some other awfully important feminine business?"  
  
Pervinca gave him one last shove.  
  
"To get Pimpernel away from her mirror", she replied, and then trotted off along one of the many corridors of Tooks' Big Place, her home.   
  
*  
  
Pervinca's sister Pimpernel had always had her head in the clouds. She had to be pushed and pulled everywhere, which Pervinca was more than capable of doing, although she was the youngest of the three daughters of Paladin. Of course, Pervinca mused while she ran, sister Pimpernel's head was pretty enough to stick it through the clouds. She had fair skin, and cheeks like small apples which often took the rosy colour as she blushed. She usually had her curls tied up into a bun, which suited her, because they were never messy. No, shiny and gold-hued they were, and Pimpernel also had the patience to keep them so long they reached the small of her back. Pervinca snorted softly, blowing one of her own hazel curls off her face. HER hair was like a wild berrybush of curls that surrounded her face. She kept it as short as it was decent to keep, because mostly it was just in the way.  
  
Hastily, Pervinca shook her head clear of thoughts and knocked soundly on the door of Pimpernel's room.  
  
"Pimpernel, will you stop hogging the mirror and hurry up! We have to reach Brandy Hall before night time!"  
  
"I'm coming, dear, I'm coming", Pimpernel huffed as she opened the door and came to the corridor, giving her loose hair one last brush. There was a big, bright red bow tied on the top of head, and it moved up and down when she moved. Pervinca bit back a burst of laughter.  
  
"I'll have you know, little sister", Pimpernel lectured while her comb disappeared somewhere into the folds of her equally red dress, "that one simply cannot go to Brandy Hall wearing a days old dress and curls pointing to every other direction. Oh, I can't *believe* you --"  
  
She took Pervinca's sharp little chin in her hand and started wiping out the berry jam stain on her cheek. Pervinca allowed this to happen for a moment, then wriggled out of Pimpernel's reach. Her older sister folded her napkin and shoved it back in her small pocket.  
  
"There. You will have to be presented to young lads as a potential bride in only a few years, maybe to the lads of the very Brandybuck family we are going to visit. You can't be seen as smothered and unruly as you usually are."  
  
Pervinca stuck out her tongue in a most un-bridal way and whisked off before Pimpernel had the chance to say another word.  
  
*  
  
Pippin yawned and leaned his cheek on his hand. The wagon seemed as slow as a graden snail and the two ponies that pulled it even slower. There was nothing to see but endless fields of white snow, now that they had passed the forest near Woody End and turned onto the road to Buckland. His breath was white mist against the velvet blue sky as he sighed and looked up to the stars. He could make out the Netted Stars, and the Sickle. Merry had taught him how to recognise them. The memory brought a brief smile to his lips.  
  
Then his sharp eyes caught a movement at the edge of the field, and he turned to watch a white hare hop by. He leaned so far out of the wagon that Pervinca had to catch him by his suspenders to prevent him from falling off.  
  
"Peregrin Took! Are you trying to run away, perhaps? Sit still now, we're just about to arrive in Buckland!'  
  
Pippin huffed, irritatedly, and jumped up to sit on the edge.  
  
"I could've run to the Brandy Hall more quickly, I daresay I could've!"  
  
"And so you have, you little scoundrel, ever since you could stand on your feet and distract whoever was unlucky enough to watch over you", Pearl smiled wistfully, before concentrating again in blowing some warmth in her hands.  
  
"Or the watcher was part of the plan", Pimpernel added, looking straight at Pervinca.  
  
"You two spend more time in Buckland than in your own dear home!"  
  
Pervinca wiggled her toes to get her blood flowing through them again.  
  
"So not true, Pimpernel. Mum and aunt Lily have made me knit and sew and embroider all week. And before that was uncle Ferdinand's birthday, and the hassle took at least two weeks, what with all the preparations we had to do. You can't say there's been any chance for me to visit Brandy Hall lately. I miss Melilot, I really do."  
  
She frowned and her pretty little mouth twisted into a pout.  
  
"Besides, *Melilot's* mother doesn't make her knit mittens all day long."  
  
"Melilot is also not the daughter of the thain", Pimpernel snorted.  
  
"And may I just add that she can still knit better than you. That hat is made by her, isn't it? Such lovely patterns, I might have to ask her about them."  
  
"I can dance better", Pervinca quickly defended her pride.  
  
"And show off your petticoats to the whole Shire while you're at it!" Pimpernel met the challenge.  
  
"You are far too... jumpy for a good hobbit girl, Vinca. If you would just sit down and take the practice seriously, you could learn to knit well. Your fingers may be a bit clumsy, but with hard work you'll improve, I'm sure. I could teach you how to do the snowflake-decorations--"  
  
Pippin groaned and dangled his legs.  
  
"Oh, I'm so full of this girl talk that I might just burst! How long till we are in the Brandy Hall and I can see Merry?"  
  
Pearl joined her sisters' laughter and eyed the driver, who without turning around answered, "Just a moment or two, Master Took. There are the lights of the Hall, see?"  
  
And Pippin did see; it would've been hard to miss them. The whole Brandy Hall was fully lit and shone with a warm light that seemed to invite them in from the cold, dark winter night. The four siblings were all buried in fluffy wool mittens, hats and scarves, and they had their winter cloaks on (except Pippin, who insisted that his scarf and huge mittens were quite sufficient). However, the cold had begun to creep in, for they had had to sit in one place for so long. Each young Took longed for a good fire and a hot, plentiful dinner.  
  
"Peregrin", Pervinca suddenly said, interrupting all of their daydreams. Her little brother jumped a little, as if caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing (as usual), and turned around to look at her.  
  
"Isn't cousin Merry 33 this year?"  
  
Pippin frowned; partly because his sister kept calling him 'Peregrin', like when he was in trouble, and partly for confusion upon her question.  
  
"I suppose, but not until next month."  
  
A huge, dreamy smile spread on Pervinca's face.  
  
"He'll be an adult then. Imagine that, cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck is going to come of age! Ooh, I'm so jealous! I wish I could grow up fast and be an adult too."  
  
"Oh, come", Pippin laughed in his usual carefree way, nudging her, "Merry won't transform into anything big and wondrous just because he turns 33."  
  
Right after uttering the words, Pippin suddenly froze. Pervinca chattered on with Pearl and Pimpernel, but Pippin sank into so deep thoughts it was most uncharacteristic for him. He had replied to Pervinca without thinking of what he said, but he had now remembered something that made those words seem like a lie.  
  
*  
  
Last summer he had spent almost entirely in the Brandy Hall, with Merry of course, and also Pervinca and a number of their young Brandybuck cousins. They spent their time roaming around Buckland, and most of the time, trouble followed in their wake. How many times had they grown tired of Brandy Hall's fine meals and sneaked out to get their own - then running as fast as they could when farmer Maggot noticed their little party and set free his dogs? It had been a wonderful summer, filled with sunshine and fields of grass, and laughter. When they heard far cousin Hugo Bolger was coming to visit Brandy Hall, they of course asked him to join their jolly party, run with them through the fields and river banks. Hugo had always been one of Merry's favourite cousins, and Pippin also liked him a great deal. But when they told him about their adventures around Buckland, Hugo shook his head slowly and smiled like adults smile when children say funny things without realising it.  
  
"No thank you, Master Brandybuck", Hugo had finally said, to the surprise of them all, "I think I'll pass this offer. You frolic around, and have your fun, as you ought to. But count me out of it."  
  
"But why?" Pippin had demanded.  
  
"I'm 33 already", Hugo had shrugged, as if that would say a whole lot more than it did to the bewildered young Took.  
  
"Maybe you Tooks and Brandybucks won't understand it, but us Bolgers wish to find stability in our lives, when we're of age and all."  
  
Pippin still remembered clearly how his heart sank when Hugo stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away.  
  
Now the thought that the same could happen to Merry terrified him. Without Merry, what would the summers be like? What would life altogether be without Merry there to make mischief with him - and then protect him from the trouble afterwards? Pippin tried to think of life without their expeditions to old Maggot's fields, the game of chicken they played to see which would dare to step further into the Old Forest, all the pranks and mischief they had planned - or which just followed in their wake.  
  
*He's a future Master of Buckland, after all*, Pippin thought sadly. *Maybe they'll start forcing him to do something boring that comes with the title, like Vinca has to knit mittens. Maybe he's expected to mellow down and take responsibility, now that he's almost adult.*  
  
*  
  
Pippin was so distracted that he didn't notice that the wagon had stopped. He was still curled up in his corner, face almost hidden between the woolly hat and the scarf.  
  
*If growing up means I'm going to lose Merry, then I don't ever want to be 33. Does being a thain mean being alone? I don't even dare to think--*  
  
"Hola, sleepyhead!"  
  
A pesky call aroused him from his thoughts. Merry was standing next to the wagon, eyes flickering brightly at him. He reached out a hand to pull the woolly hat off from Pippin's eyes.  
  
"Wake up, Pip, and come inside! It's cold enough to freeze the hairs on my feet stiff, and I wish to get back to the dinner table."  
  
"Dinner!" Pippin cried, on his feet in a second's time. He hopped down from the wagon with Merry's help. Now that he stood in front of Merry, and saw that he at least didn't seem to have changed a bit, a huge weight was lifted from his heart.  
  
"Yes, dear Pippin, dinner, and a wonderful dinner it is!" Merry laughed.  
  
"At least the few bites I was able to get before you arrived promised an exquisite feast. Come on now and we'll get you in front of a nice fire, you're all shivering under that woolly hat."  
  
Pippin looked around. They were the only ones still braving the freezing winter air; even the driver was taking the ponies to the stables and hurrying inside.  
  
"Hn. Typical of my sisters to leave me here to freeze."  
  
"Actually, Pip, Pearl sent me here to get you while she takes care of the formalities. Father will probably keep the poor lass from the dinner table until they've gone through every possible flattery."  
  
Merry grinned.  
  
"As for your youngest sister Vinca, she disappeared the moment you arrived. To find Melilot, I suspect."  
  
"Oh, she'll be at the dinner table, mark my words", Pippin grinned back. He stepped in the doorway, hearing the laughter and chattering from the inside, and looked at Merry, straight in the eyes as he often did.  
  
"Bless me, but it *is* good to see you, Merry. I don't think a week has ever been this dull in the Smials."  
  
"Or here in the Hall", Merry made a face, joining him in the doorway.  
  
"They just won't let me forget that I'll be 33 soon. Dad's even made me accompany him on some important meetings."  
  
Pippin's heart sank again at the reminder. He lowered his eyes to the ground and bit his lip. He couldn't keep his thoughts off his face, and Merry saw his confusion and sadness and frowned in worry.  
  
"Pip?"  
  
Pippin shook his head quickly, then magicked a quick smile on his face.  
  
"I'm just hungry. Where is this exquisite meal you're keeping me from attacking?"  
  
But Merry wasn't fooled. He knew Pippin better. His face broke into a small, warm smile and he took good hold of Pippin's shoulders to make him look at him.  
  
"Listen, Pip, even if Dad decides to share with me the secret of how to be the perfect Master of Buckland tonight, I won't allow it. You're here, and I want very much to forget the whole ordeal. Now stop pouting, that isn't like you."  
  
Pippin sniffled.  
  
"I'm alright. Now, the dinner?"  
  
"Oh, right, right, the dinner."  
  
Merry laughed and let go of Pippin's shoulders. Gods, but Pippin could be so quick sometimes that even he couldn't quite follow. So sad and crestfallen that he could make even a troll feel some sympathy for his apparent great grief, and then suddenly returning to his usual, radiant and outgoing self. Merry couldn't help the silly smile that crept on his face as he watched his younger cousin now.  
  
Something very strange happened during the next few heartbeats, something that gave his thoughts a sudden stop. Merry's right hand lingered in mid-air, twitching oddly, as if it had a will of its own and his mind was resisting it. It moved towards Pippin's face, and light as a whisper, brushed off the few curls that peeked out from under the hat's rim. Pippin held his breath, and he could almost feel the fingertips touching his cheek, and there was some strange light burning in Merry's familiar eyes... But then Merry abruptly pulled his hand off. Pippin remembered to breathe again, and whisked inside, feeling awkward.  
  
Merry shoved his hands nervously behind his back and followed the hungry little Took. Pippin kept giving him questioning, even wondering looks over his shoulder when he greeted his other Brandybuck relatives, but Merry ignored them as best as he could, which was rather easy in the middle of all the hassle. He was uncharacteristically quiet when he sat at the table next to his best friend, wondering what on earth was it that he had been about to do.  
  
**** 


	2. 

Chapter Two  
  
  
The dinner that had been prepared for the quests was indeed the best the Brandybucks had to offer, which wasn't little at all. Having already had a bite before sitting at the table, Merry had to stop halfway through the afters. He leaned back in his chair, sighing contentedly, and concentrated solely on listening to the gossip. Most of it he already knew by heart - it was old news in Brandy Hall, but now that Paladin Took's children were here, it had to be dug up again for them to hear. Merry snorted and shook his head. His aunts and uncles would happily repeat their own words as many times as they were allowed.  
  
*  
  
His eyes caught Pearl Took's warm gaze. Pearl had been seated opposite of him on the other side of the long table and had so far not taken any part in the cheerful chattering that went on around her. She gulped down the rest of her pastry and moved her plate out of the way, leaning over the table so that Merry could hear her over the laughter and chattering around them.  
  
"Well, well, cousin Meriadoc", she started, wiping some crumbs off the corner of her mouth, "I have to say this has been a most delightful feast, and seeing as your father is apparently busy right now, I believe I must offer my thanks to you."  
  
Both she and Merry glanced at the end of the table, where Saradoc Brandybuck was currently laughing wholeheartedly at something he had most likely said himself. Merry raised an eyebrow when he noticed Pippin's sister Pimpernel standing next to his father, both hands covering her mouth to stiffle her laughter and cheeks flushed.  
  
*I wonder what business Pimpernel might have with Dad*, Merry thought briefly. *And so important that it couldn't wait for the dining to end...*  
  
Then he snapped himself out of his thoughts, and turned back to Pearl, who was smiling her renowned wistful smile. He suspected that she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"We couldn't possibly offer less, when we receive special guests like you, dear Pearl", he replied with a twinkle in his eye - Merry knew Pearl didn't care for formalities and was not being serious, so he answered likewise.  
  
"I want you to know that my father has invited you to a yule party in Tookborough."  
  
Merry gave a small bow. "I suspect that father has already said how much it would please us to come, so there is little left for me to say, I'm afraid, except that I eagerly look forward to it."  
  
"Well spoken!" Pearl congratulated him, and they finally both burst into laughter.  
  
Pearl leaned even closer like a conspirator, seemingly now coming to the main subject. Pippin raised his eyes from his plate and pricked up his ears as he chewed on the third helping of nutbread. To be honest, he had not previously had eyes for anything but the dinner, but was now starting to be aware of his surroundings.  
  
"Now, I would like to ask you to do me a favour, Master Brandybuck." Pearl took a sip of her spiced wine before continuing. "I have quite a few things to discuss with your father, as does Pimpernel, so I would ask you to look after my younger siblings. Now --" she raised her hand when Merry was about to open his mouth "--I have no doubts that you would do it without asking, especially in Peregrin's case, but I have a good reason for this." She turned to Pippin and spoke sternly. "And it concerns you as well, little brother."  
  
Merry gave Pippin a look to confirm that he was listening. He was, and now also leaned closer to better hear Pearl. Her voice was always quiet and even, and a group of young Brandybucks had just thought up something incredibly funny at the table next to them and were very loud, so Pippin had to struggle to catch every word. He raised on his knees and leaned his elbows on the table, right next to Merry, pushing slightly against him. Merry noticed that the same curl he had tucked away from Pippin's face earlier was there again when Pippin's forehead was practically shoved under his nose. He chided himself at paying attention to such a silly little detail and looked back at Pearl, strangely timid.  
  
"Me?" Pippin blinked at his sister, and then grinned.  
  
"To be honest with you, boys", Pearl sighed, picking up a raisin and putting it in her mouth, "it's Pervinca who needs a bit of looking after. Mother was most reluctant to let her go, since it is nearly time to start looking for a nice hobbit lad for her. And she's practically living here in Brandy Hall, which makes it all the more difficult for us to concentrate on her upbringing."   
  
Another raisin disappeared between her lips. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, unsure of how to defend Vinca's freedom. She was always fun to have around, and usually the only girl-hobbit who took part in their sometimes silly and often wild pranks.   
  
"W-well, Pearl, Vinca's really not *that* old", Pippin tried. "I mean, you're the oldest of us, and you're not married yet, are you? There's time aplenty for Vinca to find a suitable lad, in fact, with her charms, she might find a dozen before you and Pimpernel are wed."  
  
"Her charms, indeed", Pearl repeated and gave a strange chuckle, as if she was thinking something else entirely. "Yes, one might say she is a charming lass, and I'm not worried about the lack of suitors. She just needs to start settling down, little by little if you follow me, so that it won't be such a shock to her when the duties of adulthood come."  
  
Her gaze wandered over the room to the corner table, which was mostly occupied by little children - and two slightly older hobbit girls. Pearl quickly turned her eyes back to Merry and Pippin, who had started a second round of afters in the meanwhile.  
  
"Keep an eye on her, that's all I ask. I'll give this task to both of you, knowing that you can hardly be separated before we have to drag you back to the wagon and home again..." She snorted softly at Pippin's huffed reply, then looked Merry straight in the eyes. Merry was somewhat startled. Pearl could look dangerously all-knowing when she wanted to, and her gentle eyes pierced through anything. "But especially to you, dear cousin. Please watch over them."  
  
A memory washed over Merry, and he could only nod vigorously in reply. Pearl was right, it went without saying that he would look after his young cousins. After all, had it not been Pearl herself who had given the task to him, over 14 years ago?  
  
*  
  
====flashback====  
  
  
"You don't mind, do you, cousin? I'm afraid he quite insisted on it." Pearl sighed, frowning in worry, one hand on her little brother's shoulder. "Pimpernel and I promised to help around with the serving and dishes, and I can't find Mum and Dad anywhere. So, please...?"  
  
A loud sound like the crack of lightning cut off Merry's reply, and nearly made him spill his drink. The wizard Gandalf had apparently fired another one of his wondrous fireworks. Everyone around them glanced up to the sky, where a beautiful narcissus made of thousands of little sparks manifested itself, before gently showering down on the amazed audience. Pippin concentrated very hard on catching one glimmering spark between his hands, but when he opened them, the spark was gone and he made a disappointed sound. Merry looked at him, smiled and shoved one hand in his pocket.  
  
"It's quite alright. I can watch over him, you run about your business."  
  
"Are you sure this is alright?" Pearl confirmed.  
  
"Yes, yes, now shoo!" Pippin huffed with an irresistible childish frown. "And whatever gave you the idea that I *need* looking after?"  
  
"Oh, if I start listing the reasons, I will be standing here even tomorrow!" Pearl laughed, then ruffled his hair. "Be good, Peregrin! We have to get enough food on the tables so that everyone will be happily filling up the corners when Mr. Baggins begins his speech." And with that, she hurried off, Pimpernel following close behind.  
  
*  
  
Pippin reached up to take a cinnamon roll from the table, not minding that he was already holding a half-eaten one in his other hand. When he turned back to Merry, he was practically beaming.  
  
"Now let's do something fun!"  
  
"But nothing that involves chickens, I hope", Merry snickered, remembering their last little prank which had turned out rather... feathery.  
  
Pippin straightened his back, trying to look much older than eleven.  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
"Maybe, but I wasn't the one who let the door slip closed behind me -"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't a matter of 'letting'! That particular door happened to be very heavy!"  
  
"True, I guess", Merry grinned, and poked Pippin's nose. "Too heavy for a little lad like you, now was it?"   
  
He knew that would make Pippin stand almost on his toes to appear taller. Ever since Merry had grown an extra inch practically overnight, Pippin had been trying his best to grow as tall as his friend. The sooner the better. The young Brandybucks were all a good deal taller than he, but he did his best to make up for his lack of size by being as loud as possible. Sometimes it would make the older cousins snap at him, but he was as stubborn as any Took and always had a sound reply ready. Merry had become irritated himself a couple of times, for the little Took followed right on his heels wherever he went, even when he had carefully explained that this was a Very Secret Plan To Sneak Up To Uncle Merimac While He Slept And Draw Funny Things On His Face. Sure enough, Pippin hadn't been able to keep from sneezing during that risky operation, and they had all had to run as fast as their hairy feet could carry them, to avoid being caught and thoroughly swatted. When they were hiding in the barn, hearts hammering, the young Took had just laughed and announced that it had actually been fun. Maybe it was the sheer shock and excitement that made Merry a bit edgy at that moment, and he opened his mouth to tell his young cousin what a bungler he was and that he should go home... but he never did. He knew that didn't work, not when it was Pippin. Be it stubborness or something else entirely, but Merry knew he couldn't separate the young Took from himself.  
  
"I've grown a *lot* since last week", Pippin announced, bringing Merry back to the here and now.  
  
"No you've not!" Merry exclaimed, almost laughing.  
  
"I have too!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have t-"  
  
  
Pippin was cut off by a brown-haired hobbit girl with a green and white dress and a green hat who had run over to them.  
  
"Oh Merry, you haven't danced once! My cousins are about to start playing another tune. Come, dance with me!"  
  
She took Merry's hands, starting to lead him towards one corner of the field where several young Brandybucks and Tooks had got up a small orchestra. The offer was tempting, since Merry *hadn't* danced a single dance at the party and the lass holding his hands was Miss Estella Bolger, a pretty lass with sure and swift feet that were made for Springle-ring. The tune sounded lively and Merry's feet moved almost of their own accord. He took a few steps, then hesitated and turned around.  
  
"Pippin, you stay there, okay? I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Pippin looked at him as if he wanted to gainsay him, then closed his mouth and sat down on the soft grass, taking a bite from both of his cinnamon rolls. It was hard to tell whether he was sulking for being left alone or just unable to think up any clever reply. Merry's smile died on his lips. There was silent accusation in the little hobbit's quiet form.  
  
*I promised*, Merry found himself thinking, *I promised I would look after him. Would he really sit here quietly and wait? Not a chance, not when it's Pippin. If he gets lost in the middle of this crowd --*  
  
And he made his choice.  
  
"Come on!" Estella laughed, pulling at his arms.  
  
"Ah, I must regretfully decline", Merry smiled at her apologetically, pulling away. "You see, I have a task at hand which I must see to. I must babysit this little cousin, and were I to leave him here, I wouldn't find him when I came back."  
  
"Oh..." Estella said, looking disappointed. Then her face brightened up with a cunning smile as she softly said, "You will have to promise me the last dance, then."  
  
"Very well", Merry nodded, and bowed, biting back a smile when Estella turned around and went to ask his cousin Merimas. He didn't feel particularly disappointed, although he would've liked dancing. But after all, it was never dull with Pippin, either...  
  
And speaking of the little rascal... where had he gone to?  
  
"Pippin", Merry called, turning around. He looked all around him, but the little Took was nowhere to be seen. Merry quickly emptied his mug and put it on the table, then took a few steps towards the next table. Now he saw a very familiar-looking pair of feet sticking from under the table. Merry crouched down and whispered, "Pippin! What are you doing?"  
  
He made way when Pippin crawled out of his little hiding place and grinned wickedly.  
  
"You didn't", Merry looked at him, and a grin was starting to tug the corners of his own mouth.  
  
"Yes I did and it'll work this time! Now hurry up!"  
  
Merry had barely had the time to scramble back on his feet, when one of the older Grubbs sitting at the other end of the table, whom neither of them knew, started to get up to refill his mug - and found the ground under his feet was covered with pebbles. Losing his footing, he fell back down on the bench, his empty mug flew from his hand to the other side of the table and sent one hobbit lass who was carrying more cakes to the table jumping sideways, giving a surprised shout. The cakes were the next to fly, and Pippin and Merry managed to catch a few when they ran by, laughing at the dumbfounded older hobbits.  
  
*  
  
It wasn't hard to disappear into the crowd of 144 hobbits, but just to be on the safe side, they slipped back among the other young Brandybucks and Tooks, where they could not be seen through the dancing youngsters. Merry found an abandoned bench and sat down. Pippin had the biggest of smiles on his face, and in his arms were six cakes. The cream filling had smothered his party clothes, and there was even some on the top of his nose and chin. He put the cakes on the bench between him and Merry and nodded contentedly.  
  
"Quite a nice catch, I daresay."  
  
Merry added his own three cakes to the pile.  
  
"Quite. How did you know that particular chap had had enough ale to lose his footing so easily?"  
  
Pippin shrugged cheerfully and took a bite of one cake.  
  
"I didn't. But he was the only one who didn't keep his feet on the ground at the time."  
  
"It's a shame Vinca wasn't here to see it", Merry chuckled, also taking one of the trophies of their perfectly successful prank. "It was her idea."  
  
"She must be very sick to not to come here", Pippin nodded, his mouth full. "I don't know what disease it was, Pearl had some tongue-twisting name for it, but I can't remember it, but anyway she can't even leave the bed, poor lass. Do you suppose we could take some of these cakes home to her? As an, um, what is the word? You know, for things you bring home from journeys?"  
  
Pippin frowned in concentration, and looked very funny with the speck of cream filling on his nose. Merry laughed; he couldn't help it.  
  
"You're totally smothered! Pearl will have me for afters if we let her see you like this."  
  
Pippin touched his stained vest, only now realising the mess he had made, then jumped up, announcing, "I need to go wash this off! Now where's the nearest -- "  
  
Merry grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "No, don't go anywhere! You'll just get lost. Here, let me help, we can manage without water." He let go of Pippin's arm to unfold his napkin.  
  
Pippin jumped back up and started at another direction. "But there's water and soap over there where they wash the dishes! I'll just -- "  
  
Merry ran after him and stopped him again. "NO, Pippin! No means no! There's not only soap and water but also Pearl, and she'll have my hide if you walk up there looking like this!"  
  
Pippin struggled to free his other arm from Merry's tight grasp. "But we don't have to go where she is, there's bound to be another place where - *Merry*, what are you doing?!"  
  
Seeing that nothing else worked, Merry had slipped his arms around Pippin and then promptly carried him back to the bench, sat him down in front of himself and held his shoulders firmly. The young Took looked rather taken aback and blinked at him in confusion, his eyes big as saucers.  
  
"Peregrin Took. Sit. Still." Merry emphasized the words by squeezing Pippin's shoulders a little harder.  
  
"Okay", Pippin squeaked, fearing that Merry was angry. But his cousin just took his napkin and started wiping out the stains from Pippin's face and clothes, shaking his head and muttering, "Honestly, you're a handful..."  
  
*  
  
He let Pippin finish up the cakes and sat at the end of the bench, leaning his cheek on his hand. He watched the many Brandybucks and Tooks and a few Bolgers of his age chat and laugh and eat and dance around him, and wondered why he wasn't among them, but instead sitting here with an impossible Took to watch over.   
  
*The chains of duty*, he thought, sighing. *I don't suppose I will be released from this particular duty for a while.*  
  
He glanced back at Pippin, who was finishing the last cake and licking his fingers. Feeling Merry's eyes at him, he met his gaze and grinned. There was such light, such brightness and inner spark in Pippin's entire being that Merry couldn't help grinning in return.   
  
*Well. He *did* pull the prank off quite well, and there is just no way to ever be gloomy around him... Yes, I suppose there are worse chains than the one that holds me to him.*  
  
The hobbits quieted down gradually, waiting for the Speech to begin at any moment. It was already quite late, and only the lights of the many lamps and fires kept the dark at bay, lighting the field in the warm colours of glorious summer sunsets. Merry caught a glimpse of old Bilbo as he got up from his seat and made his way to the Party Tree.  
  
"The Speech! Buck up, Pip!" he said, nudging Pippin, whose eyes had begun to glaze over. His young cousin yawned and dropped his head against Merry's arm.  
  
"'Pip'? It's *Pippin*, y'know... I don't think I've heard that version before..."  
  
"Well, you've heard it now, Pip."  
  
Merry gave him more room, and Pippin snuggled comfortably against him, small, nimble hands clutching the sleeve of Merry's shirt. Merry completely forgot Bilbo's speech for a while, instead watching the content look on his little cousin's face fondly.  
  
*You may be a burden, but you're a burden I carry voluntarily. I may be chained to you... but by my heart.*  
  
Together, they pricked up their ears and listened when Bilbo started,  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins..."  
  
  
====end flashback====  
  
*** 


	3. 

Chapter Three  
  
  
While Merry was remembering the events from 14 years ago, at the other table the discussion was based on some very recent discoveries. Melilot had given Pervinca the short version of what had happened in the Hall since she had last visited it, and one of the things she said to her was that her older cousin Berilac, a very fine and mild-mannered (for a Brandybuck) hobbit lad, had been asking about the Took siblings. It seemed he for some reason had waited for their arrival as much as Melilot, although he would shrug the matter off if he was asked.  
  
Now that the guests were here, Melilot triumphantly observed that her guesses had been more or less correct: one of the Took girls had caught Berilac's eye. She smiled a small, snug smile as she watched her cousin glance up from his plate every now and then, then blush and lower his eyes again.  
  
"Poor cousin Berilac, he's been glassy-eyed all evening. And no one seems to notice..."  
  
Pervinca giggled at Melilot's quiet remark and nudged her.  
  
"The way he keeps staring at my sister, someone's bound to notice!"   
  
Melilot's gaze wandered over to Pimpernel, who was talking to the Master Saradoc. Pimpernel... well, why not? She was surely the easiest one of the thain's daughters to marry, given an appearance that would please any hobbit's eye and good manners. Melilot snorted; Pervinca would be another thing altogether... and for the very best reason. A dreamy smile slowly spread on her face, as if the thought reminded her of something else, something far away in the past.  
  
"Look! Pimpernel's leaving with the Master", Pervinca exclaimed, pointing at the end of the biggest table. "And Berilac got up and went after them! Oh dear, if *that* isn't the start of a huge uproar, among our respectable aunts at least. He didn't even mind that everyone saw him as he went!"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it, Vinca. Not the way everyone is downing beer and talking each other's ears off."  
  
Pervinca took another bite of cheesecake and then leaned closer to Melilot, so that her lips touched the dark curls. Melilot smelled so nice and clean, and distantly of lavender. It must've been the soap she used, but Pervinca was sure that half of the lovely scent came from Melilot herself.  
  
"As we are, Lottie dear, and yet, we noticed it."  
  
Melilot hesitated a bit, then turned around. Her big, serious eyes burned into Pervinca's.  
  
"Vinca."  
  
"Hm?" Pervinca smiled fondly.  
  
"We should probably tell your mother, shouldn't we?"  
  
Melilot's eyes, though always serious and honest, now seemed to be even more so, and her best friend frowned in worry.  
  
"You're worried about something. I don't want you to worry when I'm here!" Pervinca leaned even closer and, on the spur of the moment, pressed a quick, secret kiss on Melilot's earlobe. "Or perhaps, you weren't talking about cousin Berilac at all... but us?"  
  
Melilot turned her head slightly to give Pervinca a sharp glance. Her cousin was looking half dreamy, and half decidedly wicked - a combination that, as Melilot very well knew, more than often meant trouble.  
  
She nodded her head towards the children with whom they shared the table. At the moment, they were far too caught up in their own business to even notice her or Pervinca, however, and Pervinca snorted at Melilot's reaction.   
  
Who would notice, thought Pervinca huffily, or even more importantly, *care*, if she gave her best friend a quick kiss? She was feeling far too happy right now to care. How could Melilot not see it? Her mother had finally let Pervinca come to Brandy Hall, and now suddenly, there was Melilot, and all Pervinca's favourite pies and cakes that she remembered from her earlier times spent in the Hall, the cheerful and fun Brandybucks, and the scent of the place itself, a bit of old books with a tinge of adventure and sweet danger... Pervinca loved this place. She almost felt she had come home.  
  
"Vinca, dear", Melilot now leaned closer to whisper, her voice gentle, "I don't want to, ...to push you away, you know I don't, but I believe I already told you that your sister Pearl has the eyes of a hawk!"  
  
"But what of it, Melilot?" Pervinca smiled, not bothering to whisper. She leaned her cheek on her hand and sighed contentedly. "Surely sister Pearl would have nothing against a little kiss. Anyway, it looks like she's busy at the moment, so don't fret."  
  
Melilot followed Pervinca's gaze to the next table, and let out an unsure laugh.  
  
"Looks like it. Your little brother and cousin Merry are extremely good at keeping older hobbits busy - the rascals!" She turned to look at Pervinca, her eyes flickering with fondness and teasing. "Which includes you too. Haven't you been throwing glances in their very direction all night long? You want to leave my obviously very boring company and go make mischief with them as usual, I take it."  
  
Pervinca took in a sharp breath. "No, Lottie, that's not true! I'm just - I mean, it's -"   
  
She hesitated, then closed her mouth altogether. She *did* like being with Merry and Pippin and the other Brandybuck boys in the Hall, and was anxious to ask Merry what it felt like to be almost adult, but running around making pranks was just a bit of fun. She could do that later, it could wait. Melilot couldn't. Being with Melilot felt so much more important, it felt satisfying and yet never dull. And Pervinca had missed her best friend's gentle presence for the past two weeks. She had missed having her hair pushed out of her face by soft, able hands, missed hearing the rare sound of Melilot's carefree laughter when she was tickled; missed all the little details that she didn't have to see or hear or feel to know that they were there.  
  
"Oh, I know, Vinca", Melilot softly said, "I didn't think you would actually leave. And do you think I would *let* you go, you silly little Took?"  
  
Their eyes met, and suddenly there was a flash of intimacy so blatant and unveiled that Pervinca lowered her gaze, round cheeks blushing faintly - something that didn't occur often. She suddenly wanted all the other hobbits to disappear from around them. Then the entire world would be Melilot and her lovely scent so that she could drown in it...  
  
"L-Lottie? You didn't show me that new room of yours yet."  
  
Pervinca's heart fluttered at the thought, and she could feel her pulse starting to quicken suddenly. Could it be that Melilot saw the meaning behind the words that seemed to have fallen off her lips of their own accord? Those few little words. Pervinca's brave little heart wavered at the thought of how much weight she put on them.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a lot smaller than the one I shared with Mentha."  
  
Melilot put one finger under Pervinca's chin and raised it to make her look at her. There was a happy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, not quite there, but very much trying to.  
  
"Though I suppose you wouldn't mind, now would you."  
  
"You're teasing me." Pervinca bit her lower lip and met Melilot's eyes bravely.  
  
And now Melilot truly smiled.  
  
"You're usually the one to play games, so I'm just taking my equal share." She raised both hands to brush the unruly curls from Pervinca's face, gently stroking behind her ears. A warm feeling spread to Pervinca's whole body and she wanted very much to lean forward and kiss those beautiful lips that looked very soft and inviting indeed.  
  
"Lottie...? Let's go." Her voice sounded strange and wavering to her own ears.  
  
"Alright then. But don't you think we should at least stop by the next table to say hello?" Melilot got on her feet and straightened up the hem of her moss green dress. Little yellow flowers and vines ran from the hem to the collar; she had embroidered them herself. She had a sharp eye for details, and sure and nimble fingers.  
  
"Of course. You're right." Pervinca took a firm hold of those fingers, squeezing them tightly in her own small and strong hand. They made it to the long table that was a few steps away, but before they reached it, three pairs of eyes had already turned to them.  
  
*  
  
"Merry." Pippin nudged his cousin, who was lost in his thoughts.   
  
Merry jumped a little, then straightened his back and his eyes that had gone glassy for a few moments now focused on Pippin as clear as usual.  
  
"Vinca is coming this way", Pippin said, pointing his mug in the direction of the two hobbit girls, then taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Merry turned to say something to Pearl, but now saw that the older hobbit was no longer there. He leaned over the table, and didn't see either Pimpernel or his father at the end of it. Apparently whatever important business the two sisters had with the Master of Buckland, they had gone to attend to it.  
*I must have been deep in my thoughts not to notice she left.* He slowly shook his head. *The spiced wine, I suspect...* He shrugged cheerfully and finished another cup of the warming liquid.  
  
"Hullo, cousin Merry!" Vinca caught his attention. Merry span around, a grin spreading on his face.  
  
"And hello to you too, Vinca! It's been far too long. Cousin Melilot, I must say it was rude of you to keep her entirely to yourself. We have been missing our craftiest prankster here, haven't we, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin smiled widely at him. He was getting deliciously drowsy from the dinner and the wine.  
  
"Well, let's see if I can make amends", Melilot said, her gentle voice dripping with hidden laughter. Pervinca looked at her quizzically, still holding her hand in hers. Both Merry and Pippin also looked at her curiously.  
  
"Merry, dear cousin, you remember the big fuss about those empty storage rooms at the Eastern part of the Hall?"  
  
"Yes." Merry nodded, raising his eyebrows questioningly, not quite following her train of thought. "I believe father ordered them to be tidied up and made into living-rooms, and by now, they should be ready. I must confess that I haven't been to the Eastern wing a lot lately, however."  
  
"Then you haven't seen my new room yet, either." Melilot smiled primly. "It happens to be one of those rooms, and small, but very cosy, and best of all, it has its own fireplace. I propose that we meet there tonight, after you've been shown your rooms, Pippin and Vinca, and talk about all sorts of things."  
  
Pervinca made a little surprised sound in her throat, and Melilot squeezed her hand a bit tighter, turning to look at her.  
  
"I know Vinca here is curious to know a couple of things concerning your upcoming birthday, and I have quite a few questions of my own, some that I would rather not state here." She glanced meaningfully at her mother, who had already pricked up her curious ears.  
  
"I do see your point, Melilot, however..." Pippin yawned and stretched his arms, accidentally poking Merry's stomach and eliciting a soft yelp as he did so. "Much as it would please me to gossip and chatter with you, I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my eyes open. I'm dozing off."  
  
Merry snorted, giving him half a smile.  
  
"That's the wine talking. We just take you out for a bit of a stroll, and you'll be as perky as a foal at springtime."  
  
"It is decided, then!" Pervinca exclaimed, reaching out to pull her brother up on his feet. "A stroll and a good talk afterwards! Why, our wild bunch of rascals and pranksters is starting to get frighteningly well-mannered!"  
  
They all laughed at that, and made their way to the hall to put the needed winter clothes on.  
  
"A stroll", Pippin snorted as he wrapped his favourite scarf around his neck, "with the four of us, what ever will come of that, I wonder."  
  
Merry gave him a look, and Pippin was delighted to see a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there for a long time.  
  
"I have a few ideas", Merry announced mysteriously, then put the woolly hat on Pippin's head and grinned at him slyly.  
  
*** 


	4. 

Chapter Four  
  
  
The night was quiet and peaceful around the four young hobbits when they stepped out of the door. When Melilot shut it behind them and all the noise coming from the dining hall faded away, it was almost silent. Somewhere, a bird croaked. The stars were dim and distant behind the thin curtain of clouds. It wasn't particularly cold; more like the best possible temperature to build snow castles. The past few hours had apparently brought both gentler weather and some more snow.  
  
Pervinca took a deep breath of the night air, then danced a few steps on the new snow.  
  
"Oh, the air is so fresh out here! And it's not cold anymore!"  
  
Melilot caught her when the next step made Pervinca slip and lose her footing, sending her arms flailing wildly.  
  
"Easy, easy!" Merry laughed, clearing some snow off the ground with his foot to reveal the ice underneath. "It's not so cold because it's been snowing, but earlier it was freezing, and there's ice everywhere. So watch your step, little cousin!"  
  
Pervinca was quickly back on her feet and in control. She stomped over to Merry and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"'Little cousin'? That's what I am now, 'little cousin'? Feh! Well, it certainly didn't take you long to adapt to being an adult. I don't remember ever hearing you call Melilot your 'little cousin'!"  
  
She huffed, looking over her shoulder at Melilot, as if seeking confirmation.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Miss Took, but you *are* the smallest one of us." Merry grinned.  
  
"That's right!" Pippin cut in, returning from the nearest snowbank with a good handful of snow. "I'm taller than you already, Vinca, and in a few years, you'll be lucky if you can still reach to put a hat on my head!" He was forming a rather big snowball in his hands as he talked.  
  
Merry laughed at the memory. Pippin was finally as tall as he had always said he would be, although Merry still slightly out-heighted him. What amused Merry was that he noticed Pippin was again standing on his toes, just like he had done as a little lad to appear taller. Maybe he was just so used to doing it that he didn't even notice it himself.  
  
"You're a boy, after all", Merry said aloud to Pippin. "You are *supposed* to be taller than Vinca. I'd be surprised if you weren't, given how much you've stretched yourself since you were little."  
  
He nudged Pippin's foot with his own, and Pippin immediately fell back down on his feet, then stuck out his tongue at Merry.  
  
Melilot and Pervinca looked at each other as if they shared a secret, then started laughing.  
  
"What?" Pippin demanded, crouching down for some more snow.  
  
Melilot put both her hands behind her back, looked skywards and started along the path that led to the gardens, a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"Vinca? What is going on?" Pippin repeated, staring demandingly at his sister.  
  
"Now, you're a boy, after all", Pervinca stated, imitating Merry's tone, and tapped her little brother's shoulder as she went past him to follow after Melilot. "You're not *supposed* to know!"  
  
This led to more giggles from Melilot as she caught her best friend's arm and held it tightly in her grasp.  
  
*  
  
Pippin turned his eyes to Merry as they started walking after the two girls.  
  
"Don't you think that comment was un-Vincalike?"  
  
"She's teasing you. Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"Well, yes, I know, but it just isn't *like* her to start talking about girls and boys and making such a fuss of it. She's always been practically a boy herself, or so my Mum says, at least."  
  
Pippin's snowball had been padded to perfection and he threw it from one hand to another in a way that made Merry cautious.  
  
"You just better watch out for that snowball", he warned with a lop-sided grin, "because if I find it on my neck the moment I turn around, you'll get a snowbath that'll clean you even behind your ears." He gave Pippin a look as strict and threatening as he could make, which Pippin of course countered with a look of complete and utter innocence. Nodding in confirmation, Merry turned and ran to catch up with Melilot and Pervinca.  
  
Pippin bit his lip and fidgeted a little. The snowball, no matter how cold, burned his fingers. It would be unfair to hit anyone from behind... even though it *was* such a perfect opportunity. On the other hand, he hadn't *promised* anything... Flashing a wicked smile, he sent the ball flying through the air before any more second thoughts arose.  
  
  
Merry let out a yelp, and the force of the blow sent him on his stomach on the snow. He raised his head, shook the snow off his face and jumped back up on his feet, with only one thought on his mind: Revenge!  
  
Pervinca had already grabbed a handful of snow. "Back at you!" she cried, and then it was Pippin's turn to yelp as a dozen smaller snowballs were hurled at his direction. His sister might not be as accurate as he, but she was a whole lot quicker. Pippin dashed to the nearest snowbank and jumped over to the other side where he would be safe from the assault. As he leapt, however, one of the snowballs knocked his woolly hat off. Soon only the snowy, hazel crown of his head could be seen as he quickly started responding in kind, safe behind his snow barrier.  
  
In the meantime, Merry had thrown a snowball towards Pippin but hit Melilot instead, sending her giggling and not half mad on the ground. Pervinca had replied to this with a war cry and soon the air was filled with hurled snow and cheerful voices. Melilot caught at least two of Pippin's snowballs that were aimed at Pervinca, for it was near impossible to tell the two hobbitgirls apart when they were almost covered in snow. As a matter of fact, the only thing that separated them from Merry and Pippin at the moment were their skirts.  
  
Pervinca had long tried to aim a good shot at her brother, who was near impossible to hit because of the snowbank, and when she finally succeeded, she jumped up and down victoriously.  
  
"Ha! Finally got y--UMPH!"  
  
"Sorry!" Merry laughed. He had actually aimed at Melilot, but Pervinca had jumped in the way and got a faceful of snow. She dove to catch some snow from the ground, and then grinned wickedly from behind her curls, now even more messy than usual.  
  
"It seems, dear brother", she said, loudly enough for Pippin to hear, "that we will have to teach these Brandybucks how to aim!"  
  
Melilot raised her head and looked at Merry, blinking, and in a second, a new alliance had been formed as Pervinca hurled a revenging snowball at Merry, and Pippin joined in.   
  
  
The snow war continued, but it soon turned to station war as Pippin was unbeatable behind the snowbank, and Melilot, no matter how accurate her throws were, had to back away. Merry concluded that something needed to be done, and while he dodged one of Pervinca's huge snowballs, he ducked to the ground next to Melilot to tell her his plan.  
  
"Keep Vinca busy, and I will try to climb that snowbank. We stand no chance against them if we can't get Pippin down."  
  
"Right." Melilot gave him four snowballs she had just made and patted his shoulder briskly. "Off you go then! And make sure you give that sneaky young Took what he deserves!"  
  
Merry winked, and whisked off. Of course he ended up in immediate crossfire when he got nearer to the snowbank, but Melilot managed to distract Pervinca well enough, so Merry only had to endure Pippin's attacks. It took a few attempts to climb up the bank, especially when Pippin realised what he was trying to do, but once Merry finally managed it, it was more than easy to get his revenge. Pippin could only shield himself with his hands to keep the snow off his laughing face.   
  
Merry laughed also, victoriously, but the situation changed suddenly when Pervinca's well-aimed snowball threw him out of balance. Merry tumbled down, almost buried in the snow. The ground behind the bank had not been cleared out like the path, and the snow reached his hip. He ended up on his back, trying to get his breath, which had been knocked out quite successfully.  
  
"Yay!" Pervinca cheered somewhere behind all the slowly melting whiteness that surrounded Merry, "Long live the Tooks!"  
  
Merry raised his head and shook it vigorously, sending sloshed bits of snow in every possible direction. He had just drawn his first good breath of air when he was knocked back down by an armful of snow and a hysterically giggling Pippin. Merry coughed and made an attempt to get up, but Pippin had his hands on both sides of his head which prevented Merry from getting anywhere, and as soon as Merry had got the snow off his eyes, he saw that his younger cousin was smirking.  
  
"A snowbath, cousin?" Pippin started, a little bit out of breath, ever so arrogant and pleased with himself. "By all means, go ahead and try!"  
  
"You better believe it..." Merry tried to get up enough to brace himself on his elbows. "Because once I've gathered my wits... and a convenient amount of snow..." He raised his other knee to further help his attempts to get up and get the young Took off him. "...You'll get a scrubbing of a lifetime!"  
  
With that, he tried to push Pippin off, which resulted in a bit of a tussle since Pippin stubbornly resisted, although Merry was stronger.  
  
"No, I won't!" the young Took exclaimed, falling unexpectedly against Merry's chest when Merry noticed his other hand had been gathering up snow from the ground and took a good hold of the wrist, which made Pippin lose his support.  
"The only one getting a scrubbing is you!" he laughed against Merry's coat.  
  
Merry looked down, still holding Pippin's other wrist firmly in his grasp. Pippin raised his head and grinned at him, a wild glint in his eyes that Merry knew would not vanish until the prank was finished completely.  
*Stubborn little Took...* he found himself thinking, not knowing whether to smile at the thought or cringe, since he did not particularly like the idea of getting a snowbath from his younger cousin and it was obvious Pippin wouldn't give up trying to do exactly that. He was in a bit of an uncompromising position at the moment, which Pippin seemingly was enjoying wholeheartedly.  
*You think you've won, do you? We'll just see about *that*.*  
  
Using the hand in his grasp, Merry tried once again to push Pippin on his side and off him, this time a bit more forcefully than he usually handled his cousin. He forced Pippin's hand behind his back, thus making Pippin pull back enough to get up almost to a sitting position, but then he quickly supported himself on his other hand and pulled free from Merry's grasp, his body squirming against Merry's. This made a gasp escape from Merry's lips. It surprised even himself, and he stared wide-eyed at Pippin, who was happily unaware of anything strange happening, but instead raised on his knees and grinned wickedly down at Merry.  
  
*Oh... like cold shivers dancing up my spine... except that I'm not cold at all!* Merry's mind raced, and for a moment, he just lay there, braced on his elbows, facing Pippin, paralyzed. *It was you - it happened because of the way you *moved*, and I - oh, you wicked, wicked little Took with your cunning eyes!*  
  
"Merry?" Pippin blinked, the grin on his face slowly fading away. "Merry? Y-you didn't really hurt yourself or anything?" When Merry didn't answer, Pippin's brow knitted and he sat up completely, straddling Merry's thigh. "Cousin, you look like you've - OH!"  
  
And what Merry exactly had looked like was lost in a flurry of snow as Merry quickly used the situation to his advantage and hurled Pippin on his back on the snow, his hands flying to gather as much snow as he could before Pippin could scramble up. Pippin was now laughing again, the sound muffled by the snow that was dumped over him. Merry had given him a good many snowbaths before, but never with such set determination, and he could only squirm and yelp and laugh when snow was stuffed down his collar, and down his sleeves, and anywhere else it could fit. Pippin could feel the melting snow trickle down his chest and belly, tickling him and making him laugh even more.  
  
"Merry, please!" he gasped, out of breath due to sheer hysterical laughter, "No more, no more snow! Please, let me up!"  
  
"Not just yet", Merry bit out, rubbing some snow in his hair. "You're in need of a good scrubbing, I warrant, and besides, you'll have to ask me *very* nicely, after that snowball you threw!"  
  
Pippin's cheeks were wet, and he didn't know if it was his eyes watering because of so much laughing or the melting snow. He looked up into Merry's eyes as Merry paused to catch his breath and give Pippin a chance to catch his.  
  
"Please, Merry? Pretty please? I'm sorry about the snowball, I really am! Will you please let me up now? Because if I laugh anymore, I think I'm going to pop! I guarantee you, I've been wholly and thoroughly scrubbed!" He let out a small burst of laughter, all he could manage to do.  
  
Merry tilted his head to one side and appeared to be pondering Pippin's words, but was actually just spotting a handful of details he had never before paid much attention to. He had no word for his feelings at the moment, nor for describing what Pippin looked like with his eyes swimming with joy and that smile playing on his lips that always got him an extra helping of dessert without ever having to ask for it. It struck Merry as odd that he would now start paying attention to details that had always been there. It seemed like he was discovering something totally new and exciting. This was *Pippin*, his best friend since forever! He knew Pippin through and through, and yet... it now seemed that there was something he had never noticed all the years they had been fellow pranksters and close friends. Something... a strange yearning that he realised had been there, fluttering in his chest, for quite a while, only now daring to surface. Merry couldn't resist its quiet but determined call.  
  
"M-Merry?" Pippin inquired, in a low voice, slowly becoming aware of Merry's strange mood. The look in Merry's eyes frightened him somewhat; it was close to the look he got when he was angry, which wasn't often, but somehow Pippin understood that this was something even rarer. It was a mixture of bewilderment and hunger, with a touch of sadness and longing that captured Pippin's eyes and heart although he didn't know why.  
  
Merry licked his upper lip, nervously, then bit it, trying to restrain himself. This was Pippin, sweet young Pippin, who wouldn't, *couldn't* understand how tempting he was, lying there, his brow knit into an adorable little frown of concern. Merry was drawn closer and closer by some force or power he couldn't fight, and he didn't realise what was happening until it was too late. Pippin's lips were right there, slightly parted, as a shocked gasp escaped from them and disappeared into Merry's mouth. Little shivers danced down Merry's spine at the feeling of having those moist lips pressed against his, and he couldn't help the little groan. Yes, this was what he had been missing; this and perhaps a little more...  
  
He hadn't the time to wonder what that 'little more' could be before he was forcibly pushed on his side and Pippin jerked his mouth free from his. The Took's eyes were wild and he was shaking.  
  
"Merry!" he burst out, "what are you *doing*?"  
  
The harsh voice brought Merry back to the here and now. What in the whole Shire had made him do something as stupid as that? He had kissed Pippin, his best friend and cousin! Merry's cheeks burned as he quickly jumped up on his feet, avoiding Pippin's eyes and making an attempt to shake off some of the snow that was clutching on his clothes and currently soaking through them. Pippin scrambled up, his usual nimble feet seeming to fail him.  
  
"Merry? You heard me. What was that about? I'm not some hobbit lass from Buckland, how come you - how come we---"  
  
But Merry didn't have answers for him. He didn't even have them for himself. He shook his head, muttering, "Nothing, it was just a bit of a joke", and quickly started to climb the snowbank, to get his back at Pippin and not feel those questioning eyes seeking his. Pippin was by no means satisfied, but he knew Merry well enough to know that this was how Merry acted when he had been hurt, so he bit his lip and asked no further questions.  
  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Pervinca's voice made Pippin's head snap up and he encountered his sister's laughing eyes. Pervinca had her hands on her hips and she looked extremely satisfied with herself, although she was snowy all over and her head was a sad mess of wet tangles. Melilot came from behind her, wiping the sloshed snow from the hem of her skirt.  
  
"I was afraid you had got more punishment than you very well deserved, little brother", Vinca said, reaching out to muss Pippin's hair. "We've already had our own snow war, and ended it in happy terms. What were you scheming here this long?"  
  
Merry opened his mouth to answer, found his mind blank and closed his mouth again.  
  
"Another prank to pull, take my word for it, Vinca." Melilot smiled, wiping some snow from Pervinca's brow. The two shared a knowing smile and then Melilot turned to grab Merry's hand.  
  
"We did well, didn't we, cousin, although I suppose no winner can be declared."  
  
"Ha!" scoffed Pippin, jumping down from the bank to the path. "Just a way to avoid admitting that my sister and I were undoubtedly the victorious team."  
  
"I wouldn't think so big of myself after just getting a thorough snowbath!" Merry chided, following him. The light-hearted chatter was easy to adapt to again. It even gave him some more confidence that things hadn't changed as much as he feared they had.  
  
"O-ho!" Pervinca laughed, patting Pippin on the back. "Did you now? Well, you were warned, weren't you?"  
  
Pippin looked a little confused, and his gaze moved from Pervinca to Merry and then back again. To Merry's surprise and amusement, Pippin was blushing faintly.  
  
Melilot came to put her hands on Merry and Pippin's shoulders.  
  
"Now, I believe our walk has lasted long enough. Let's get inside before we all catch our deaths out here, soaked as we are."  
  
Sniffling and chattering, the four hobbits made their way back to the house, where they would surely be scolded for their damp and shivering state, but where also waited the warmth and cosiness of Melilot's new room. And, of course, a healthy amount of food for a late supper by the fire.  
  
*** 


	5. 

Story Notes: This one is for Marion, for the awfully nice comments - do include your e-mail address, and we can exhange hobbity thoughts! - and big thank yous go to my loyal beta reader MJ, who is the queen of M/P fiction. *worships*  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Merry had not even closed the door behind them when they were already noticed.  
  
"Melilot! What on earth have you been doing?" exclaimed Aunt Hilda, who was going through the closets in the hall but now turned to look at the four young hobbits who burst in the room.   
  
Melilot, who happened to be the first one that caught her eye, took off her sopping wet mittens and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry, Aunt Hilda. But the snow was so fine and easy to shape that we couldn't help indulging in a little play --"  
  
"Oh, hush up, Melilot, you're always full of explanations", Aunt Hilda interrupted, helping her take off her winter coat. "Just get out of those clothes before you've completely soaked the floor - and the bench, as well, I see!" She gave an exasparated sigh and turned to Pippin, who quickly jumped back on his feet.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Hilda!"  
  
Aunt turned her eyes back to Melilot, and to Pervinca, who had come to her friend's side to defend her. "I swear! You Tooks! Every time you're here, something gets broken, or at least permanently misplaced! I warrant it was you who started this whole snow charade in the first place!" She scoffed at Pervinca, who looked up at her fiercely. The two had always been at loggerheads, since Pervinca had the tendency to steal Melilot away from Aunt's important embroidering lessons.   
  
Merry and Melilot both hurried to catch Pervinca and distract her before she gave the strict old hobbit a sound reply.  
  
"I'm afraid I was the one who started this whole mess", Merry said, surprising even himself with his immediate, instinctive lie to cover up for his cousins. Pippin looked around guiltily. He was left out of the argument, others covering up for his doings, and it didn't feel right at all.  
  
Aunt Hilda's sharp eyes didn't leave Pervinca's as she scoffed at Merry's false confession. "Master Brandybuck would also do well to choose to keep better company."  
  
"Aunt Hilda, please", Melilot said, hastily covering Pervinca's mouth with her hand. "We're very tired, and cold, and could use a bite or two. It's not doing any of us good just standing here." She squeezed Pervinca's arm reassuringly.  
  
"Hmph. And your beautiful new dress!" the Aunt said, turning her gaze to Melilot, who winced a little as Aunt Hilda scowled at her. "I expect you to jump in the Brandywine someday, if you continue following this irresponsible Took wherever she goes."  
  
*Ooh, go jump in the river yourself, you stingy old Bracegirdle!* Pervinca thought to herself, for Aunt Hilda had indeed been a Bracegirdle before she married Seredic Brandybuck. She couldn't voice her thoughts, however, because Melilot's hand was still placed over her mouth, and it might well be it was for the best.   
  
"Maybe Aunt would now be so kind as to let us do for ourselves", Melilot sternly said.  
  
Aunt Hilda piled Melilot's winter clothes in her arms and after giving Pervinca one last strict glare, left the room. When she disappeared around a corner, all four young hobbits sighed in relief.  
  
"Well!" Merry ran a hand through his curls. "I guess that was the inevitable Aunt Hilda scolding of the day! That's one lady who always hops up from the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"Aw, I'm not afraid of her, she just likes to act pompous all the time", Pippin huffed, and rebelliously sat down on the bench, not caring about his sopping wet clothes. "You didn't have to cover up for me, Merry."  
  
Merry shrugged, a bit uneasily, and didn't turn around to look at Pippin.   
  
*Is he thinking I'm trying to find a way to apologise for... for what happened?*  
  
"Well, I was as guilty as any of us for that snow war. Aunt would've just taken it out on you double hard since she doesn't like Vinca and you", he said aloud.  
  
"Well, she can like or dislike me and my little brother as much as she pleases", Pervinca stated huffily, stuffing her winter clothes under her arm.  
  
Melilot had already swept off most of the snow they had brought in and put the broom in the corner. Then she raised the hem of her dress a little, noticing how it clung to her legs.  
  
"I really have to put this dress somewhere near the fireplace, otherwise it'll take days to dry." She frowned a little, for the dress was her favourite one. "All right, then, let's go change our clothes. Merry, you and Pippin go find some dry clothes and then come over to the kitchen, we'll see about some provisions there."  
  
Merry nodded, managed a smile that was a shadow of the usual grin he would've given her, and gave Pippin a quick glance to make sure he was following.  
  
"And put those soaked mittens and hats of yours near the stove to dry, you hear?" Melilot called after the two hobbit boys as they hurried off.  
  
"Now what is up with those two?" Pervinca muttered, staring after her brother and cousin. "I've rarely seen them this quiet."  
  
Melilot's eyes went dark and mysterious as she turned around to face her. "Secrets, dear Vinca. Are we not also partial to those?"  
  
Pervinca shifted her weight from one shivering, damp foot to the other, amused and rather perplexed. "Lottie, you're awfully secretive. I'm beginning to suspect there's something to our secret that has been kept secret even from me."  
  
Pervinca expected to hear a gentle denial that she would ever keep such secrets from her, but Melilot just stared after Merry and Pippin, her eyes still dark as the winternight sky.  
  
"Melilot", Pervinca called and grabbed her friend's arm, cold suspicion slowly crawling into her mind.  
  
Melilot looked at her, gently as always, but her eyes gave her away: she was thinking about something serious and complicated. "Come, we are also soaked." She caught the hand that slid off her arm and clasped the cold, strong fingers tightly, as if fearing Pervinca would lose her way were she not guided by Melilot. This also disquieted Pervinca, for she could sense desperation in Melilot's grasp, and couldn't understand where it came from.   
  
It didn't keep her from also tightening her hold, and leaning close to Melilot when they walked.  
  
*  
  
Pervinca allowed herself to be led through what seemed like endless corridors, until Melilot finally turned her around a corner she didn't remember seeing before. They arrived in a short corridor that ended at a round door. The floor was a little bit lower than in the corridor that had brought them here, and there were soft-looking door mats placed neatly in front of all three doors along the corridor, including the one at the end of it. Melilot led Pervinca to the door that was the second one from their point of view, and which had apparently been painted only a few days before. Pervinca could still faintly smell the paint.  
  
"Here we are." Melilot smiled primly. "My very own little hole. Nicely tucked away from prying eyes, wouldn't you say?" She winked over her shoulder as she opened the door.  
  
Pervinca blushed in spite of herself. "Oh, Lottie, even this small entrance hall looks so cosy. I can't wait to see how it looks inside!"  
  
"Go on then", Melilot urged, taking her shoulders and gently nudging her, "see for yourself."  
  
Pervinca was literally pushed into the center of a room full of objects that all had Melilot's feel to them. That lovely little lamp that she needed in order to sew and embroider well into night; that armchair, new to Pervinca but already easily recognizable as a definite part of Melilot's room; the fluffy mat under her feet that covered most of the floor; the small and presently cold and dark fireplace and a neat pile of firewood placed next to it; and the comfortable-looking bed with a far too big pillow that Pervinca knew all too well.   
  
She couldn't get rid of the telltale blush on her cheeks. Of course the two girls had had their sleepovers when Melilot still shared a room with her sister Mentha, and Pervinca remembered snuggling close to that same pillow then; closer to Melilot's dark curls that rested on it. The memories of whispered words of affection and secrecy, their muffled giggles and half-hearted fights over the covers; it all rushed in her mind at the sight of the familiar piece of furniture. But this was different. This wasn't a bed in a room Melilot and Mentha shared, that was *Melilot's bed*, and she could only wonder if Melilot thought the idea was as unnerving as she herself thought it was.  
  
Melilot snaked her arms around Pervinca's waist and held her close. "Say something, Vinca, you great tease." Now that they were alone, she allowed herself to show her feelings openly, something which delighted both herself and Pervinca, who turned a little in her arms to place a shivering kiss on Melilot's cheek.  
  
"It's so you." She laughed, although her teeth clattered. "So very you. I think I've fallen in love all over again."  
  
Pervinca heard the wonderful, clear sound of Melilot's laughter, something she would never get tired of hearing and taking delight in.   
  
"Oh, you precious Took, you do know how to compliment."  
  
Pervinca gave her a wistful smile, and leaned closer to press that smile against Melilot's lips like a gift. Melilot eased her arms around her waist but didn't let go, instead giving Pervinca room to turn around so that she was facing Melilot and pressed snugly against her. They were both damp and cold and shivering, but together they created a warmth that quickly brought a heated blush to their faces as their mouths opened to each other's invasion. It was a slow, lingering kiss, born from their wish to capture the moment and turn it into something sweeter that was just for them. Pervinca's other hand buried itself in Melilot's curls, and held the back of her head; the other soon joined it, and she kept Melilot's head in place as she kissed her with new determination, suddenly remembering why she never wanted to be apart from those soft and easily parted lips.  
  
Eventually, although neither of them wanted it to ever end, they had to pull apart for breath. Melilot smiled, shyly now, and lowered her eyes. She rubbed Pervinca's back briskly, then let go of her. "Come, we must find some dry clothes for you before you catch a cold."  
  
"Mmm..." Pervinca stretched her arms drowsily, smiling back. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
  
Melilot giggled as she opened the drawer of a small chest placed next to the armchair. "Oh, I have nothing against being your overcoat, but keep in mind that cousins Merry and Pippin will be joining us also. You should probably get something to wear that is a little drier than me."  
  
Pervinca came to peek over Melilot's shoulder at the clothes, pouting a little. "I wanted to ask you about that. Why invite them over here, tonight of all nights? I was hoping we - that it could've been just us."  
  
Melilot turned around to give her a clean white shirt. "I thought I was being nice to you. I know you want to speak with Merry at least, for you nearly talked my ears off about his upcoming birthday. And your brother is a cheerful lad, he can light up any occasion. Unlike our Merimas, who, as you know, mostly prefers his own company." She frowned as she rummaged through the clothes, not finding what she was looking for in the drawer.  
  
Pervinca shook her curls dry like a dog. "Can't find a dress for me?" she asked, her voice amused. "Well, I could always go borrow a nice pair of breeches from Merimas."  
  
Melilot jumped a little at the remark.  
  
"I was joking!" Pervinca laughed, but her voice was unsure. She didn't understand why Melilot had taken it so seriously.  
  
"Vinca." Even her voice was shaken. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"It must be something big, otherwise you wouldn't be that nervous", Vinca observed, sitting down on the soft mat and leaning against Melilot's shoulder. "And I can almost guess that it has something to do with one particular Everard Took."  
  
Melilot turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of Pervinca's face. Both of them were dead serious. Then Melilot shoved a broken yellow bundle in Pervinca's arms and blinked a few times.  
  
"Get dressed. It can wait that long."  
  
Pervinca narrowed her eyes, but did as she was told. Melilot also took another dress from the drawer, then closed it.   
  
*  
  
A while passed with no other sound than their clothes rustling. When she was dressed in a simple, red dress, Melilot picked up their wet clothes and hung them to dry. Pervinca started the fire, only now realising how dark it was in the room. When small, playful flames danced up to greet her, she left the fireplace and walked over to Melilot, who was standing there, in the middle of the room, with both her hands raised to her mouth and a deep frown on her face.  
  
Pervinca swiftly and surely took those hands and guided them to Melilot's sides, then placed a quick kiss on the top of her nose. "Now then, tell me. There have never been any secrets between us."  
  
Melilot looked at her, and bit her lip helplessly. "Secrets... secrets are why I want to talk to you."  
  
Pervinca, still having a good hold of both Melilot's hands, started to pull her gently towards the armchair. She sat down and after a bit of hesitation, Melilot sat on her lap, sighing softly as she settled comfortably in her arms.  
  
"We can't go on like this, Vinca." Her voice was so sad, so helpless, that Pervinca felt her belly tie itself into knots. "It's too risky. And it gets more so all the time."  
  
Pervinca knew what she was talking about, yet said nothing. She gulped down a lump in her throat, trying not to feel bad upon hearing Melilot's quiet words.  
  
*No, Lottie*, she thought to herself, her jaw tightening, *don't give up without a fight. Say we can do it, say it will be alright, say we can always be like we were in the beginning of things.*   
  
She squeezed Melilot hard, as if fearing she would slip away. *Say we can fool fate.*  
  
And in the meanwhile, unbeknownst to Pervinca, Melilot's thoughts drifted to the exact same thing. To the beginning of things: one very special birthday party fourteen years ago.  
  
  
  
====flashback====  
  
  
Melilot was sitting at one of the tables closest to the Party Tree, so she was one of the first to notice when Mr. Baggins got up, cleared his throat and started, "My dear people!"  
  
The chattering and laughing continued; only the hobbits in the two closest tables had noticed he had decided to begin his Speech, although the party was in the phase when it was to be expected. Another one of those tables was occupied by several young hobbits, among them Melilot, her sister Mentha and brother Merimas, and several Bolgers, Bagginses and Boffins. Young master Frodo sat at the end of the table, and he had immediately straightened his back when Bilbo had got up.  
  
"Hear! Hear!" Melilot heard the hobbits shout, and soon joined in herself, the cheerful chorus rising to the highest volume among their young crowd. She farsightedly gathered a sufficient amount of apples, plums and pieces of pie on her plate, to nibble on while Mr. Baggins gave his Speech. She had heard a couple of birthday speeches in her sixteen years, and generally considered them to be rather dull, but this party was very special and so the speech must be extraordinary as well. She looked over at the far end of the table, where a group of Brandybucks and Tooks was still making noise. They seemed unwilling to stop their merry dance tunes and calm down enough to listen. Finally, when they saw that old Mr. Baggins had climbed to stand on a chair near the Party Tree, even they quieted down.  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins", Mr. Baggins began again, hazarding a glance at the table Melilot was sitting at. She took a bite of a plum and watched closely when Bilbo went on. "And my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses..."  
  
Something caught Melilot's attention, and she missed the rest of the names. She had been glancing at the young Brandybucks and Tooks' corner all evening, not quite daring to join the noisy crowd - she wasn't much of a dancer, and it was much more comfortable at the table, where all her friends and favourite dishes were at hand. But she had greeted each of her young relatives, and prided herself as being quite well-informed when it came to her family and kin, even the far cousins of the Burrows family. That was why Melilot was surprised when she now suddenly spotted a new face among the familiar crowd, a young lad she didn't remember ever seeing before. She turned around to follow him with her gaze as he left the company of the Brandybucks and Tooks and quietly slipped through the hobbits gathered around the tables, no one noticing his passage as their faces where turned to the Speech-giving Mr. Baggins. When the mysterious young hobbit stopped, almost right in front of Melilot on the other side of the table, she could see he was a fair-haired and pointy-nosed hobbit lad, not much older than she herself. He stood there, shuffling his feet as if he had just finished dancing to a particularly lively tune and wasn't quite able to make his feet stop. His eyes were bright and fixed on Mr. Baggins, his own hands carelessly stuffed in the pockets of his breeches.  
  
Melilot swallowed. She had never quite understood what was so special about boys that her older cousins and friends covered their mouths and giggled every time the topic was brought up. To her, boys were much the same as adults; some of them were rather nice, and could even be called friends, but most of them were distant and seemed rather strange. Certainly she had never looked at boys in the way her older cousins did; talking about their behaviour and hair colour and who had most hair on their feet... It had all seemed so pointless. But now Melilot Brandybuck looked at this young hobbit lad and felt her eyes opening as if for the first time.  
  
He had round cheeks and a peculiar, sharp chin; his hair was rather long, almost shoulder-length, and messy -- *I wonder if his mother is nagging him to cut it*, Melilot thought to herself. The lad wore fine clothes that made Melilot suspect he was of a rich family, perhaps a Took, and there was a wide smile on his face that certainly reminded Melilot of her Took cousins.  
  
  
Then her observations were interrupted by a series of shouts of "Hurray! Happy Birthday!" and "Many happy returns!". She blinked a few times, and quickly focused her eyes back on Bilbo, whom she had momentarily totally forgotten.  
  
"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am", the old hobbit went on, seemingly pleased with himself.  
  
It sounded like a nice ending to the Speech, Melilot concluded, and apparently so did most of the hobbits around her, for the sound of horns and flutes and pipes started again at the youngsters' corner, and many of them jumped up and continued their dance. Instruments were thrown to all who were still sitting and had none, and Mentha, who sat to the left of Melilot, caught a pipe and a merrily tinkling bell. She offered the bell to Melilot, laughing. The tune went straight to her heart and filled it with joy, and she wondered if -- perhaps, just this once -- she could join the dancers...  
  
But her musings ended the moment she happened to glance across the table. The young lad that had caught her attention earlier had jumped on the table, snatched a bell from the nearby Boffin child, and now hopped down to the other side, landing next to the astonished Melilot.  
  
He bowed low but briskly, and the bell tinkled in his hand as he did so. "May I have this dance, Miss?" he asked politely, and looked up, straight into Melilot's eyes.   
  
Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she wasn't sure what she was saying in reply - perhaps she didn't say anything at all, for her answer must have been all over her face. In any case she found herself being pulled on the table, and Mentha started the tune of Springle-ring, and soon there were a couple of other young Brandybucks who joined in. The fair-haired lad took her hand and started to dance, and although Melilot's feet were usually clumsy, now they flew out of their own accord. The lad was a very good dancer, and Melilot found the joy of having her feet move effortlessly to the tune.  
  
"My, my, if that isn't young Master Everard Took!" she heard one of the older Goodbody ladies say. Melilot pricked up her ears and listened as the hobbit went on, "I hear he's been Abroad, all the way to the Sea I hear he's been."  
  
"You don't say!" the lady's friend exclaimed. "That explains why I didn't recognise the lad right away, then. Hardly in his tweens, and roaming around like that! Why, if I --"  
  
"See, we are getting the hang of this, aren't we?" Melilot's dancing partner, apparently called Everard Took, suddenly said, bringing her attention back to him. His voice was as clear as his eyes, a young boy's high voice. Melilot looked at him, and seeing his open gaze, felt a blush crawl on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the vigorous dance. How very impudent of him to not even introduce himself, when his eyes seemed to find every little secret she had ever thought to keep! Melilot braced herself, and licked her lips, and after one particularly carefree jump and a spin, faced the lad again with new determination.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a sudden loud hoot of a horn. The music came to a halt, and all the dancing hobbit feet stayed. Old Mr. Baggins had apparently not finished. He gave the horn back to a startled young Burrows and stated, "I shall not keep you for long."  
  
This, of course, produced loud cheers from the startled audience. The next statement, however, made them fall silent.  
  
"I have called you all together for a *Reason*."  
  
Melilot saught Everard's hand and pulled gently, and sharing an unsure glance, they jumped down from the table as unnoticable as was possible. Everard started to lead Melilot some ways away from the other youngsters, and she allowed him to take her to the far end of the pavilion. They could still see Mr. Baggins clearly enough where they finally stopped.  
  
Melilot turned to offer Everard her hand. "I don't think we've been properly introduced as of yet. I'm Melilot Brandybuck."  
  
The other young hobbit looked at her, a bit perplexed, but quickly recovered and took her hand and shook it perkily. "Uh, I'm - I'm Everard Took... beg your pardon, I totally forgot."  
  
Melilot bit back a laugh. "So did I. And we don't have to be all formal-like, there are no adults around. But I really think we ought to listen to Mr. Baggins, I would very much like to hear what he has to say."  
  
They turned their eyes and ears to the old hobbit by the Party Tree.  
  
"...don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."  
  
Everard and Melilot looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"*What*?"  
  
Everard stuck his tongue out and grinned. "Well, if that doesn't twist your tongue!"  
  
Melilot tilted her head to one side and looked at Everard, who had once again turned to watch the old Baggins. His features were fine and delicate; *almost too delicate for a boy*, Melilot found herself thinking. *He's not stout and sure-footed as a fine hobbit lad ought to be, he's - * But she didn't really have a word for it. All she could come up with was 'beautiful', but boys weren't supposed to be beautiful, now were they?  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
Melilot blinked. "Who?"  
  
Everard laughed, teasingly. "Master Frodo, of course. Weren't you listening? They just cheered for him. It's his birthday, too, you know."  
  
"Oh!" Melilot quickly turned back to watch old Baggins. It seemed he was giving a long, boring account of one of his journeys, so Melilot went on. "No, not really. I'm too young to remember the time when he still lived in Brandy Hall. My cousin Merry, he is more acquainted with the Bagginses."  
  
"So I've heard", Everard said, and didn't explain this remark further. "Look, I think he's finally getting to the end."  
  
"...repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my little party," Bilbo said and bowed slightly. Then he cleared his throat and seemed to hesitate a moment, while an uncomfortable silence filled the pavilion. Was this the end or not? And what was coming next, if it wasn't? "Thirdly and finally", Bilbo then went on, his tone changed slightly, "I wish to make an *announcement*."  
  
Melilot jumped a little at the last word. Her brow knitted in confusion. Bilbo continued, "I regret to announce that - though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you - this is the *end*. I am going. I am leaving *now*. *Goodbye!*"  
  
And, just when Melilot was about to wonder aloud what he had meant by his words, a sudden flash of light momentarily blinded her eyes - and Mr. Baggins was gone! Vanished completely, the moment he stepped down from the chair! Melilot let out a frightened yelp and grabbed Everard's arm. They both stared, their eyes bigger than any plates laid out on the long tables.  
  
"Suppose... it was one of that conjurer Gandalf's tricks?" Everard thought aloud.  
  
Melilot's heart hammered. This was too much for her for one night. "I don't know, Everard. I really don't even want to know, but what with all this commotion, I think I should go find my brother and sister."  
  
"Right." Everard patted her hand. "I'd better go check on my little brother, too. I bet he's the first to go sticking his nose into it if there's some funny business going on."  
  
Melilot looked at him and kept his gaze, not really wanting to part with him so soon. "You have a little brother? What's his name?"  
  
"Pip--" Everard started, then clasped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening with horror. He froze, unable to get another word out if his mouth.  
  
"What?" Melilot almost whispered. "Did you say *Pippin?*"  
  
  
====end flashback====  
  
  
*** 


	6. 

Chapter Six  
  
  
Melilot shook her head clear of memories and  
straightened up a little, searching Pervinca's eyes.   
  
Pervinca was still holding Melilot tightly in her arms  
and now glanced at her, brows knitted and fear in her  
eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked, almost  
suspiciously.  
  
Melilot smiled in her gentle way. "How absolutely crazy  
you were to do it in the first place."  
  
Pervinca scoffed. "Ever since we were little, people  
used to say we looked so much alike, we could be twins."  
  
"Yes, when you were both ten or younger," Melilot said,  
a bit more sharply than she usually spoke.  
  
Pervinca was starting to lose her calm as well. "I  
fooled them all for fourteen years! And I fooled *you*,  
remember?"  
  
Suddenly Melilot laughed. "For a while. But, as funny  
as it may sound, your dear little brother was your  
undoing."  
  
Pervinca couldn't hold back anymore. Melilot's laugh  
was the final nail in her coffin. The young Took's eyes  
blazed as she looked down at Melilot, her voice clear  
and stern and full of hurt. "I *meant* for you to find  
me out. I didn't want to pretend to you, Lottie, not  
ever. I wanted you to know me as *me*, and not as  
Everard. Our game has gone so well for all these years!  
For all these years, under the very noses of our  
curious relatives, we've pulled it through! Why,  
Lottie, why do you have to speak of endings and  
impossibilities when we ourselves proved we can escape  
both?"  
  
"Pervinca," Melilot softly spoke, staring at the fire,  
"I remember all those times when I had to think up  
clever distractions for aunts and uncles, when my heart  
hammered and I thought I was going to burst from the  
excitement and fear. Lately you've grown careless;  
you've gone to too many parties in a short while as  
Everard, and people are starting to *talk* when there's  
a new face in the crowd that often. I've had to cover  
for you more times than I can very well count. I  
remember freezing every time someone mentioned Adelard  
Took's children. I still freeze at every mention of  
Everard Took."   
  
She turned to look at Pervinca, her eyes dark and sad.  
"It was a crazy game for two crazy children. I enjoyed  
it while it lasted, but now I'm growing tired of  
constant hiding. Oh, Vinca, Vinca, my dearest, we are  
not children anymore." Melilot pushed the fair curls  
from Pervinca's face, gazing at her with such warmth  
and love in her eyes that Pervinca thought she could  
just melt. "Maybe you haven't noticed it yourself but  
I've watched you for a long time, and I find it harder  
and harder to see you as Everard. You have grown,  
Vinca. You have turned into a pretty young lady. And  
Everard... he has not grown."  
  
Pervinca was silent for a while, her chest tightening  
and the backs of her eyes starting to sting. "It's not  
fair," she finally managed, her voice hollow and hardly  
audible.  
  
Melilot wrapped her arms around Pervinca's shoulders  
and back and tried to get as close to her as possible.  
"Yes, it is unfair, my love, isn't it?" she whispered,  
her own voice quivering. "You would've made such a  
fine, fine lad, the best any lass would hope to have...  
and the only one I would have had."  
  
"I would've given anything to be able to court you like  
any normal lads would," Pervinca sniffled. "That was  
why I continued the game, why I took all those  
chances." *Just a wish.* She steeled herself against  
the sob that almost escaped her at the thought.  
  
"Maybe we need to let Everard leave for his last trip  
to the Sea," Melilot said quietly, stroking  
Pervinca's hair. "Don't think that I won't miss him  
also, but it is for the best. Otherwise, they are going  
to find out about us, too."  
  
All was silent for a while. Warmth slowly crept in the  
room as the little fire crackled and hungrily ate the  
wood. There was no warmth in Pervinca's heart, however,  
not the happy warmth that always rose inside her chest  
when she had Melilot in her arms. Now, in this   
moment, everything seemed hopeless. She clung to  
Melilot without a word, trying to soothe her aching  
heart. There was healing power in her gentle friend's  
presence, she had always known it and felt it;   
something that both calmed Pervinca when she was  
furious and comforted her when she was hurt. It never  
failed, not even now, when so many things seemed to  
abruptly have changed in their lives.  
  
"They must be waiting for us," Melilot suddenly said,  
her voice sounding unnaturally loud in the silent  
room. She didn't move, however.  
  
Pervinca raised her head and pressed a quick kiss on  
Melilot's temple. "Of course. Hop up, Miss Brandybuck,  
and I'll follow close behind."  
  
Melilot squirmed a little to steal a kiss from  
Pervinca's unexpecting lips, then got on her feet and  
a-righted the hem of her dress with care. She took  
Pervinca's hand and they hurried out of the room, both  
somewhat dazzled at the number of things they had  
unburdened on each other's shoulders and unsure of how  
to address them.  
  
Eventually, when only one turn around a corner  
separated them from the kitchen, Pervinca found a way.  
She grabbed Melilot's hands and managed to spin her  
around to face her.  
  
"We will say goodbye to him. Tonight."  
  
Melilot's eyes were confused for a moment, then melted  
into mixture of relief and anticipation. She nodded her  
head, slowly. "We'll give him the best possible  
farewell," she quietly said, raising her hand to touch  
Pervinca's cheek.  
  
"Who?" asked a sharp voice somewhere in the vicinity.  
  
Both Melilot and Pervinca jumped, and it was a miracle  
they didn't hit their curly heads on the ceiling.  
Pippin had appeared in the corridor behind them,  
wearing one of Merry's vests. His breeches and shirt  
were from his own change of clothes. He was chewing on  
an apple, eyes big and alert.  
  
"Oh, no one, no one at all!" Melilot yelped, startled.  
  
Pervinca tried her best to think up an explanation. The  
downside was, Pippin was such a good liar himself that  
he immediately noticed when someone else was lying.  
  
"Oh well," Pippin shrugged, his mouth full of apple.  
"It can wait, at least until we're all settled down  
with a bite or two or a dozen. Also, it's getting  
rather late and I would very much like to see that  
fireplace of yours, cousin Melilot." He stuffed the  
rest of the fruit into his mouth - which seemed like an  
impossible feat, but young hobbits have an  
extraordinary skill for gulping down massive amounts of  
food.  
  
"Where's Merry?" Melilot asked, looking left and right  
in the corridor, suddenly afraid that someone else  
might've heard their conversation.  
  
Pippin wiped his hands on his breeches. "In the  
kitchen, waiting for you. He sent me to get some  
blueberries from the storage room." He lifted a heavy  
looking key to prove his words.  
  
Pervinca snatched it from his fingers and grabbed  
Melilot's hand. "No, no, no, we can go get them! You  
tell cousin Merry to prepare a large tray or two, and  
that some tea would be largely appreciated!"  
  
Pippin looked perplexed for a moment, but then shrugged  
cheerfully as the hobbit girls hurried off. He had  
nothing against returning to the kitchen. After all,  
everything they were going to eat had to be first  
tested for quality... and there was one mushroom pie  
that had looked like it might need some closer  
inspection from a certain Took. Pippin licked his lips  
in anticipation and flung the kitchen door open.  
  
"I found the missing lasses!" he announced, snatching a  
roll and chewing on it while he walked in between  
the massive tables, trying to find Merry. The Brandy  
Hall kitchen was huge and when he had been smaller, he  
had thought it was a scary place - but full of  
treasure, if you dared to enter it. A slice of ham  
here, a bucketful of berries there, and the window  
sills were the best of all, because there could be  
found the freshly baked pies and cakes. Most of those  
never got to cool off properly before eager fingers had  
already snatched them.  
  
Pippin almost knocked a huge kettle from one table as  
he ran around it to the other side. He had caught a  
glimpse of brown curls through the many kettles and  
pots piled neatly on the table and now found Merry,  
leaning over a rather large tray, unmoving and  
seemingly in deep thought.  
  
"Cousin!" Pippin called, "didn't you hear me?"  
  
Merry jumped a little, then straightened his back. His  
face was a little flushed, probably because of the  
steam rising from one of the largest teapots in the  
Hall, which he had placed on the tray. "Sorry, I was  
far away," he said, smiling a small crooked smile.  
  
Pippin nodded. "Apparently." His eyes wandered hungrily  
over the slices of ham and loaves of white bread set on  
the tray. "You've been far away ever since we came back  
inside," he then added nonchalantly, still looking at  
the tray, his hands behind his back.  
  
Merry was silent. He had expected this kind of comment,  
but couldn't think of a reply. He quickly opened the  
nearest drawer and took out the apple marmalade to buy  
some more time. There was nothing that he could say,  
except perhaps... "I'm sorry."  
  
Pippin paused in the middle of preparing a nice ham  
sandwich and gave his cousin a quick look. Merry's brow  
was knitted in worry, his expression pained as he  
leaned against the drawer, his eyes staring into space.  
It wasn't hard for the young Took to catch his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked, and put the loaf of bread back on  
the table. "What are you saying, Merry? Because I can't  
make a head or tail of it. Just before, you said it  
was a joke and you didn't mean it, and now you're  
apologising as if you *did* mean it. You're being  
downright odd tonight, cousin." His own brow knitted  
and he took a quick step closer to put his hand over  
Merry's shoulder. "I don't understand what is going on,  
please, Merry, tell me!"  
  
For a while they looked at each other, both a bit  
amazed at Pippin's outpour. Then Merry slowly shook his  
head. "Neither do I, Pip. Let's just forget about it,  
alright?" He made an attempt to cheer up a little.  
  
But Pippin was still frowning. "So you *didn't* mean  
it?"  
  
"Of... of course not," Merry burst out, trying to laugh  
the matter off. "That's silly! It was only a - a  
mistake! Accident!"  
  
"Oh," Pippin said tonelessly. "I guess that's alright  
then..."  
  
"Here." Merry tried to distract him by offering him the  
marmalade. "See if you can find a spoon for this."  
  
Pippin nodded and for a while they filled the tray in  
silence. Merry noticed that Pippin was still  
uncomfortable, he saw it in the way that his younger  
cousin nervously nibbled at his sandwich, and knew he  
hadn't said enough. Or perhaps the Took wanted to have  
the last word, as usual.   
  
Sure enough, Pippin soon turned around and straightened  
his back, as if preparing to make a big announcement.  
"Merry. I don't believe it was an accident. And I'm  
afraid it's quite impossible to pretend otherwise."  
The young Took raised his chin (which had a speck of  
marmalade on it) and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"But it was," Merry tried, already knowing it was a  
lost cause.  
  
Pippin shook his head. "Uh uh. And I can prove it."  
  
And without another word, he grabbed a handful of  
Merry's curls and brought their mouths together for a  
rough and totally unexpected kiss. It was short and  
forceful and Merry was almost knocked down on the floor  
by sheer amazement. Pippin's aim had been a bit off and  
his lips had landed on the side of Merry's mouth,  
leaving a speck of marmalade there.  
  
Pippin withdrew a little, apparently as surprised as  
Merry was, but kept his eyes fixed on Merry's. "Now  
that," he said a bit unevenly, "is something one simply  
*cannot* do by accident. Say what you will, but it  
can't be done."   
  
But Merry's attention focused suddenly on something  
else as a small frying pan dropped on the floor,  
clattering loudly. Pippin also turned around, spotting  
the furiously blushing Melilot who was standing a few  
steps away, both hands raised to cover her mouth.  
  
***  
  
Ah, cliffhangers, the spice of ficwriter's life. Me  
like cliffhangers. XP 


	7. 

Chapter Seven  
  
It was widely known that Melilot Brandybuck was prone to blush for the most minimal reasons. The nickname invented by her brother Merimas,   
'applecheeks', was soon taken into common use. She herself considered it an endearment and accepted it with one of her gentle smiles every   
time she heard it used - after all, it should be remembered that for hobbits nothing is more beautiful in a girl's face than bright eyes and   
round cheeks.  
  
But now, when even Pervinca might've had the grace to blush a little, Melilot found that instead all blood fled her face. She had just   
happened to walk in the kitchen and found Pippin and Merry in the middle of what seemed to her to be far too intimate for anyone else's eyes,  
and also plainly inappropriate in all aspects. Staring at her two cousins, she bit her lip and drew in a sharp breath. There was apple   
marmalade on both their faces, and Pippin's hands rested on Merry's upper arms. Both were staring back at her, a look of bewilderment on   
their faces.  
  
"Excuse me!" Melilot nearly squeaked and was gone before Merry or Pippin had the chance to open their mouths. She ran through the shelves   
and out of the door, still holding one hand over her mouth as if to keep things inside instead of screaming them out.   
  
She met Pervinca in the corridor, and without a word, took a firm hold of her arm, swinged her around and started to lead her away from the   
kitchen door.  
  
Pervinca put another blueberry in her mouth - the basket already seemed a bit too large for the amount of berries that still remained - and   
knit her brows.  
"Lottie!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing? I've got the berries right here!"  
  
Melilot just shook her head, which confused Pervinca even more, and stubbornly dragged her along with her.   
  
"Lottie," Pervinca tried again, in a bit angry tone, "What is going on? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen one of the meanest   
ghosts in the Old Forest!"  
  
Melilot stopped for a minute to draw in a deep breath. Now that they were already in a different corridor from the one that led to the   
kitchen, she felt she might consider speaking her mind.  
"Well, Vinca, either I'm gravely mistaken or we're not the only ones keeping secrets."  
  
  
For a while, it was quiet in the corridor as Pervinca took in her words, pondering over them carefully before finally asking in a soft voice,  
"You saw something you weren't supposed to see, didn't you?"  
  
Melilot observed her toes, certain that the dark brown curls sticking out from between them would straighten with shock. She wished she could  
feel the familiar rush of blood to her face, but felt oddly light-hearted instead. This confused her up to no end - after all, shouldn't it   
bother her that her cousins were kissing in the kitchen, shouldn't it send her sensible hobbit mind to race? Melilot had always been the more  
grounded one, the caretaker of the wild bunch of tricksters and the sound of reason when reason was (on a rare but important occasion)   
needed. However, it now seemed Pervinca - the flighty, air-headed cousin, her honey-haired Vinca-lass - was more in control of the situation.  
  
"Are you quite certain of what you saw?" Pervinca peered at her, tapping her nose with one finger (as she did when she thought hard) and   
looking amusingly like a Shirriff investigating a tough case.  
  
"Why, yes," Melilot nodded, looking uncomfortably over her shoulder towards the kitchen door that could no longer be seen from where they   
stood. She didn't know which thought bothered her more: that the two cousins still hadn't come out, or that they eventually would.  
  
Pervinca still didn't look convinced. "Which was what, particularly?"  
  
And now the blood finally rushed to Melilot's face as she replied, "We-well, um, kissing, to be precise."  
  
"Real Kissing kissing?" Pervinca continued to inquire. "Not the Whoops-The-Kitchen-Floor-Is-Slippery-And-I-Fell-Against-You kind?"  
  
"Well, Vinca, if your brother fell, he must've fallen from the skies, because he had his arms around cousin Merry's neck," Melilot blurted   
out in a bit exasparated tone, then felt a bit embarrassed and turned a new shade of red.  
  
"Around Merry Brandybuck's neck?" Pervinca's eyes had never been so big.  
  
"Yes," Melilot sighed, and if it would have been her habit to do so, she would've rolled her eyes.  
  
"My brother Peregrin Took's very own pair of arms?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's - um." Pervinca thought for a second more, then looked up at Melilot with a grin that would've made a Cheshire cat envious. "Say, why  
are you so shocked? I find all this quite amusing. This is my little brother we're talking about! You could find him kissing the Bracegirdles  
if they ever let him within a foot's range."  
  
Melilot hazarded another gaze towards the kitchen. "But what shall we do, Vinca? Act like nothing happened?"  
  
Pervinca took a firm hold of her hand. "Don't be silly. They are your guests for tonight. What are we to do, ignore them? Come on, Lottie,   
let's go get them. It's late, it's chilly, and we're all in need of a nice cup of hot tea with honey."  
  
Melilot smiled, unable to beat the excellent hobbit logic behind Pervinca's words.  
"Not to mention a late night sup."  
  
Pervinca laughed. "Exactly."  
  
*I shall have to take caution*, Melilot thought to herself as they silently as mice returned back to the kitchen door, *not to underestimate   
Vinca's wisdom, since it obviously is vast, especially when all else fails.*  
  
  
Pervinca gave Melilot a quick, confirming look, and then flung the kitchen door open, announcing, "Oi, Pippin, you slack of a little brother!  
And cousin Merry, what is taking so long? My stomach is not going to wait another minute!"  
  
Melilot followed right behind her as Pervinca searched out her brother and cousin. They nearly ran into Merry and a huge tray, and all three  
let out a surprised shout. Luckily nothing dropped from the tray to the floor.  
  
"We're coming, hold your horses, you feisty little Took," Merry huffed and promptly shoved the tray in Melilot's steadier hands.   
  
"Little! Did you hear that, Lottie?" Pervinca pointed a finger at her cousin, fuming with fury. "And that's the second time for today, Master  
Oh-So-Very-Nearly-33 Brandybuck! Little, indeed! Shall I take you out for another snow war, to show you who---"  
  
"Vinca!" Melilot interrupted her, hardly able to keep from laughing. She was swiftly rearranging the cups placed on the tray, several of   
which had been knocked over by the almost-crash a second ago.  
  
"I am most certainly not little," Pervinca continued, shaking her finger at Merry's face, "not in comparison to anyone currently standing in   
this very room---"  
  
And again she was interrupted, this time by Pippin, who appeared behind Merry with another tray - this one with pancakes and loaves of bread   
piled on it.  
  
"Except me!" he pointed out to Pervinca.  
  
"And me," Merry smiled, folding his arms on his chest.  
  
"And I'll soon outgrow you, too," Pippin said, rising on his toes and indeed managing to be taller than Merry for a moment. "Anyway, Master   
Oh-So-Very-Nearly-33, you've got a speck of marmalade on your face."  
  
"Then it's your fault," Merry retorted over his shoulder, then suddenly turned dead serious and threw a hesitant glance at Melilot and   
Pervinca's direction.  
  
But Melilot was already on her way out of the kitchen with the tray, and Pervinca followed her, demanding, "But Lottie, it's not true, is   
it?"  
  
Merry let out a sigh of relief. He fished his napkin from his pocket and wiped the marmalade off his face, then glanced over his shoulder   
when he felt Pippin place his hand on it.  
  
"See?" the young Took said, somewhat cheekily, "not quite the end of the world, was it?"  
  
"Oh, shut up and clean your face," Merry snickered, tossing him the napkin. "Brat of a Took, you always have to get your way, don't you."  
  
Pippin balanced the tray on one hand, and walked past Merry. "Why, I'm a *Took*, and Tooks are renowned for *always* having their way. Did   
you not know that, Master Not-Quite-33 Brandybuck?" He turned around to point the napkin at Merry questioningly.  
  
Merry grabbed his napkin back, and rather roughly wiped the remains of apple marmalade off Pippin's face with it. "Keep calling me that, and   
I shall have to think of some way to close that overconfident mouth of yours."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Pippin shot back, grinning, his eyes sparkling in a most irresistible manner - one of the secrets behind the   
Tookish charm, one might say.  
  
Merry certainly was tempted to accept the challenge, but he was interrupted by the sharp voice of Pervinca, who was peeking at them from   
behind the shelf.  
  
"Uh-uh! None of that! Move those silly feet of yours!" she ordered, her tone and face amused. "How are we ever going to get food in our   
stomachs if you can't even get out of the kitchen, you rascals?"  
  
Both Merry and Pippin opened their mouths to protest, found that there was actually nothing to protest, and looked at each other in   
confusion. Both felt their cheeks burning, and somehow, the carefree manner in which Pervinca had taken the new spin in their relationship   
just made it feel more awkward. After all, how could they possibly be comfortable with something they weren't even sure that was there yet?  
  
Merry, especially, was flabbergasted. He felt he should take control of the situation - or, at least, himself - but was distracted every time  
Pippin chanced to flash him one of his grins. The young Took seemed to think this was all a fun new game, another secret he could share with   
his favourite partner in crime. His feelings on the matter were more curiousity than anything else, Merry observed, uncertain of whether it   
was a good thing or not. Judging by the nasty feel at his heart of hearts, it was not.  
  
Pervinca's laughter ringed in the empty kitchen long after the two hobbit boys had left it, both of them wondering where was the place for   
laughter in this new situation they had stumbled in. 


End file.
